


Remember Me

by BurnWithMe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithMe/pseuds/BurnWithMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the happiest days of Laura Hollis' life. And then it all went horribly awry: Carmilla gets hit by a car shortly after proposing to Laura and loses her memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Blinky, you asshole!” Laura shouted as she watched Pac Man die on the screen in front of her, “That’s the third time that asshat has killed me since we got here, Carm. The third time. Why? What does he have against happiness?”

 

“It’s just programing Laura,” Carmilla stated, “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have a vendetta against you.”

 

“Hah. That’s what you think,” Laura said, turning around to face Carmilla. “The other ghosts haven’t even come close to killing me but then Blinky the dick comes along like, ’heh you thought you were doing good?’, and then proceeds to fuck everything up. So yeah, I think he hates me.”

 

“Laura — ” Carmilla started, rolling her eyes.

 

“I know you’re gonna tell me to calm down, but I can’t. I’m a tiny ball of rage.”

 

“Aren’t you always though?” Carmilla teased, “I was going to tell you to lower your voice, I’m pretty sure the soccer moms don’t want you swearing around their kids.”

 

“Well, Helen can fight me. They clearly don’t know the persistent asshatery that is Blinky the ghost.”

 

“You’re not getting into a fight Laura,” Carmilla sighed. “I kind of don’t want to get kicked out of the arcade, you know? This happens to be one of my favorite places.”

 

“Pff,” Laura exhaled, “Maybe.”

 

“You know you’re lucky you’re cute, right?” Carmilla teased as she put an arm around Laura’s shoulders.

 

“If only Blinky saw me like that.”

 

“Are you trying to leave me for a video game character?”

 

“No…well not this one anyways. I’m just saying that because maybe he’d treat me nicer if he saw me like you do. And besides, if I were to leave you for a video game character it wouldn’t be that asshole…maybe Lara Croft? Or maybe the entirety of the USWNT?” 

 

“They’re not — ”   
  


“Yes they are, they were in FIFA 16. It counts.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t, Laura. They may have been in a video game, but they’re not characters, they’re real people,” Carmilla said, shaking her head with a smile.

 

“Sure go ahead and crush my dreams Carm. The USWNT is hot and I am thirsty.”

 

“I’m standing right here, Laura. Aren’t I hot enough for you?” Carmilla teased, pouting a little.

 

“Oh come here,” Laura said, pulling Carmilla to her,”You are very hot, Carmilla. Although maybe too hot for me.”

 

Their lips connected as Carmilla fell into Laura’s embrace. The warmth of her body against the cold air of the arcade sent electricity down Carmilla’s spine as she reached up to cup Laura’s cheeks.

 

The kiss almost distracted her from her goal. Almost. Carmilla didn’t want to pull away from Laura. Infact Carmilla wanted to kiss her forever, but she had an ulterior motive in planning this evening. She could feel the eyes of both the kids and the soccer moms on them and she figured at least a good portion of them were homophobic. 

 

“Harry, let’s go. I don’t want you to see that anymore. I don’t want it influencing a good Christian boy like you,” one of the soccer moms called from a corner. Carmilla and Laura broke away abruptly, and Carmilla didn’t have to look at Laura to see that she was brimming with anger.

 

“But Mom…” one of the kids, presumably Harry, whined, “Why do I have to go? I was so close to beating my highscore on Rampage!”

 

“Now can I fight the soccer moms, Carm? ‘Cuz I’m gonna kick their asses.” Laura said, just loud enough for the moms to hear.

 

“Harold, they’re lesbians. I, or rather we, don’t support that sinful lifestyle. It’s bad enough that they can marry, but to have them showing their twisted affection in public. Especially around children! It’s awful, I don’t know why it's allowed. Kids are too easily influenced to see things like this, you are too easily influenced to see things like this. I don’t want you to start thinking this is okay, or even thinking you’re gay.” she said with a glare in Carmilla and Laura’s direction.

 

Laura was torn between laughing hysterically at “Harold, they’re lesbains” and punching the soccer mom square in the jaw. 

 

“Seriously,” Carmilla laughed, clearly not as enraged as Laura was, ”Harold, they’re lesbians? If she wasn’t a homophobe I would have thought she was in on the joke. Maybe I should have taken you to see Carol instead. I don’t think that you could find anyone despicable enough to hate or fight in there. It would have been just cute old couples and queer girls; my two favorite types of people.”

 

“How can you not be mad? I mean, subtle homophobia is one thing but I mean blatant stuff like that? How can you not be mad?”

 

“Oh, believe me Cupcake, I am mad. Do you think I appreciate us kissing being called twisted or people saying we shouldn’t show affection in public and saying that we influence kids? No, I don’t, but I don’t become a tiny ball of rage over it,” Carmilla said, tucking a piece of hair behind Laura’s ear and caressing her cheek, “I might have a snarky quip or something to basically tell them to fuck off but I don’t react further than that.” 

 

“Harry hurry up!” the mom called, seemingly growing impatient at the sight of Carmilla showing Laura affection once more.

 

“I just wish there was something we could do to piss them off, to flip a big ass metaphorical bird. Only because I can’t fight them.”

 

Carmilla smirked, this was her chance to reveal the real reason for this date night. She was certain that it would have the effect that Laura wanted, the only question was, would Laura say yes?

 

“Well Cupcake, there is something that I can do.”

 

“What would that be?” Laura asked with a grin

Carmilla wiped her sweaty palms on her pants before steeling herself. Why was she so nervous? This wasn’t the time to trip up. 

 

She took a deep breath, “Alright, here it goes,” she whispered to herself.

 

“I was going to do this later, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever, especially if it means pissing off a couple of homophobic soccer moms. Laura, you are the light of my life. You brought warmth to the coldest parts of me and showed me love that I wasn’t sure I’d ever find. You are my partner in crime who can think for herself and defend herself. You can kick ass as well as anyone I’ve ever met. You are the light to my dark, you showed me how to feel again. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you frustrate me, you make me cry. Before I met you I hadn’t done that in a very long while. I almost forgot what it meant to have emotions and feel things other than the basics like hunger and thirst.” Carmilla said as Laura was beginning to catch on.

 

Carmilla fished the ring box out of her purse and got down on one knee infront of her blushing girlfriend.

 

“Laura Hollis, will you make me feel for as long as you live by marrying me?” she said opening the box to reveal the ring she had picked out the week before.

 

“H-Holy shit C-Carm. A-are, we-well, uh.” Laura said as Carmilla grinned, “Yeah, I-I think I will,” Laura beamed.

 

“You think?” Carm teased.

 

“I-I will. I will marry you Carmilla.” Laura couldn’t hide her smile as Carmilla slipped the ring on her finger.

 

“Harry we’re going right now,” the mom stated as she walked briskly out of the arcade with some of the other soccer moms following suit and herding up their kids.

 

“You guys are really cute!” Harry shouted to the happy couple as he raced to catch up with his mother.

 

“I can’t believe you did that Carm,” Laura said, still blushing as she helped Carmilla up from the floor.

 

“I had been planning to do it tonight, I was just looking for the right time. I was so nervous, you know. I’m pretty sure that’s the first time I’ve felt nervous in practically forever. I didn’t know how you’d take it, like if you’d think it was a joke or if you’d reject me.”

 

“How could I reject you? You make my heart hammer whenever you even look at me. You keep me safe when I do stupid stuff. You keep me from fighting soccer moms.” 

 

“Well someone has to do it. You can’t fight every mom you come across who is homophobic, transphobic or just nasty in general. You make sure to tell LaF that too.”

 

“LaF does what they want, I can’t tell them anything. Perry texted a little while ago to inform me that LaF almost got kicked out of the movies for fighting with some dudebro. That's just LaFontaine I suppose, I don’t know how Perry manages to handle them.”

 

“Oh I have a few ideas,” Carmilla smirked, “I think we’ve terrorized the kids and the moms long enough, do you want to go get ice cream or something to celebrate?” 

 

“Of course, my fiancee. I still can’t believe I get to call you that now.” Laura looked down at her ring and grinned. “I love you Carm.”

 

“I love you too.” Carmilla said, giving Laura a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

 

“Come on Carmilla, skip with me!” 

 

“I still have a little self respect left, I’m not making another scene in front of another crowd.”

 

“Please Carm,” Laura pouted as she lifted Carmilla’s hand up to her lips and kissed it, “don’t make your fiancee sad, Carmilla, or I will leave you for Lara Croft.”

 

“Rude,” Carmilla scoffed as Laura shrugged. 

 

“Fine, I will skip on my own but it won't look as cute.” Laura said, skipping across the crosswalk, completely ignoring the car that seemed to be ignoring the red light.

 

“Laura look out!” Carmilla screamed as she raced toward her fiancee, pushing her out of the way. There wasn’t enough time for Carmilla to get out of the way before the car hit her, throwing her on the car, resulting in a sickening crunch as Carmilla rolled up the hood of the car and over it.

 

Laura was utterly helpless as she watched the scene unfold next to her. She didn’t want to watch, who would want to watch their loved one get hurt as they couldn’t help, but she couldn’t help it. Her heart broke as she watched. The world was too quiet, all she could hear in that moment was Carmilla’s body breaking and there was nothing to distract her from the painfulness of it all.

 

“Please be okay you stupid vampire,” she sobbed as she raced over to where Carmilla lay on the pavement. Her head gushed blood and multiple limbs appeared to be at rather strange angles.

  
“P-Please, please don't d-die on me. Y-y-you can’t l-leave. N-not after p-proposing to m-me. I-I want to m-marry you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd so I apologize if it's a bit rough

“Someone call 911!” Laura screamed while trying to fight back tears. This wasn’t the time to be weak, Carm needed her to be strong.

 

“Please wake up Carmilla. I need to know if you’re okay. I can’t know if you’re okay until you wake up and talk to me. You can’t be too badly hurt, you stupid vampire. I-I need you. I need you to keep me from fighting soccer moms. I need you to cuddle me when I’m sad.” The tears started to roll down her cheeks as she reached for Carmilla’s hand, making sure not to jar the rest of her body.

 

“Hey Hun, I’ve got it, okay? They’ve sent an ambulance and it’s coming,” a person called from the crowd.

 

“Thank you,” Laura said softly.

 

“Hey Mom, look! Isn’t that the couple from the arcade?” a familiar voice said in the distance. Laura wasn’t sure why she was able to distinctly pick it out from all the chatter around her but she didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t want to hear anything right now except the sirens on an ambulance coming to transport her fiancee to the hospital. All the chatter wasn’t helping Carmilla hang on to life or helping the ambulance get there faster.

 

“Yes it is, Harry. Don’t look at them, we are going.” Harry, that’s who it was. Laura almost felt bad for the kid, she couldn’t imagine having a mother like her. He seemed like a nice kid, a complete contrast from his mother.

 

“But Mom, one of them is hurt, shouldn’t we at least help? They would help us if you were hurt, I’m sure of it.” 

 

“There are people coming to help them and we are not them. Let’s go kid before I ground you.”

 

“But Mom-”

 

“No ‘buts’ we are going now.” Harry looked once at his mother before racing over to Laura.

 

“Hi, my name is Harry. I saw your girlfriend get hit and I wanna tell you that I hope she’s okay! You seem like nice people, I’m sorry my mom was so mean to you, she doesn’t like people like you. I don’t know why though, you’re really cool and your girlfriend is pretty.” 

 

Laura smiled and ruffled his hair, “Thank you Harry, you seem like a nice person too.”

 

“Harold get over here now!” his mother screamed from the sidewalk.

 

“Hey kid, go back to your mom, okay? I don’t want you to get into trouble.” He nodded and ran back to his mother who promptly shoved him up the sidewalk, away from them.

Laura heard the sirens in the distance and she clutched Carmilla’s hand harder, “You’ll be okay. They’re coming, Carmilla. They’ll make sure that you’re okay.”

 

“Oh shoot. I have to call LaF and Perry. Oh God, how would I- what would I say even? How do you tell someone that someone they care about has been hit by a goddamn car? Do you soften them up first? Do you just tell them straight? I don’t- I just- I- How will they even take it?” Laura sighed and took out her phone, thankfully not broken when she fell.

 

“Okay, Laura, you’ve got to do it, so just do it. Be strong, just dial the number and tell them.” Laura told herself, but the shakiness of her voice wasn’t helping her muster up the courage. She closed her eyes and hit 2 on her speed dial.

 

“Oh hey, Laura. What’s up? Did Carmilla finally propose to you like she said she was going to? I swear, I’ve never seen anyone that nervous,” LaF said, chuckling a little.

 

“Well, um…”

 

“What is it Frosh?” 

 

“Is Perry near you? I have something I need to tell the two of you together.”

 

“Perr get down here! Laura has something she needs to tell us.” Laura could hear Perry run down the stairs.

 

“Alright, I have you on speakerphone. What do you need to tell us Laura?”

 

“Well, first of all, Carmilla did propose,” Laura started as Perry’s hushed “I knew it!” came through the phone. “Hang on there Perry, because this next part isn’t good. I was skipping across the crosswalk like an idiot and I wasn’t paying attention to the cars and there was this one who was ignoring the red light and-”

 

“Wait slow down there Laura, did you get hurt?” Perry interrupted.

 

“Well…” Laura looked down at her arms to find scrapes that she hadn’t noticed. It was probably the shock of the situation that masked her physical pain, drowning it all in emotional pain, “Well okay I am, but only a little. The thing I’m trying to say is, Carmilla pushed me out of the car’s way but there wasn’t enough time for her to get out of harm's way and she got hit.”

 

“Shit, Frosh. Is she okay? Where are you?”

 

“I’m outside of the arcade, and I can't tell how badly she’s hurt. I mean, her arm is at a weird angle but her head is bleeding and I can’t tell how bad the damage there is. The ambulance is on it’s way,” Laura looked down the street to find the ambulance turning the corner. “It’s here, actually.”

“That’s good Laura. Okay, so we’ll meet you at the hospital. Wait, did you drive or did you walk?”

 

“I drove, I have my car.” 

 

“Alright, that’s good. We’ll see you there, okay?”

 

“Okay, bye,” Laura said, hanging up.

 

The ambulance experience was a blur for Laura, mainly due to the fact that most of what she could hear during it was medical terms she couldn’t understand. All Laura did was answer some questions and watch as the ambulance drove away with her broken fiancee in it.

 

Laura walked to her car in the parking lot and only got so far as getting in her car before she broke. She sobbed, she screamed, she did all the things that she deemed ‘weak’ when she had been dealing with Carmilla. Now that Carmilla was with people who could help her, Laura didn’t need to be strong, at least not until she saw Carmilla again. Why had this happened to her? Why didn’t that car stop?

 

Laura thought that Carmilla would be okay, she was a centuries old vampire after all, but in this moment, she wasn’t so sure. Her mind wandered to all the possibilities of what could happen to Carm. Maybe she’d die during surgery. Maybe she’d die afterwards from complications. What if her body could never completely heal itself? How would her vampirism affect all of this?

 

She thought as she drove, letting all her melancholy thoughts consume her before she had to be strong again. 

 

Taking a deep breath once she reached the hospital, she steeled herself before getting out of her car. She walked in and was directed to a small waiting room near the surgery wing. 

 

“Laura, we’re over here,” Perry called when Laura entered the room. Laura made her way over to the both of them and hugged them.

 

“I’m so happy you’re here guys, this whole situation is just insane.”

 

“Hey we’re here for you forever. This situation is more than insane but we’re here to help you get through this,” Perry said as Laura sat down next to LaF.

 

“Thanks. I don’t know what I’d do without you two.”

 

Laura yawned as she laid back in chair.

 

“When’s the last time you slept, Laur?” LaF asked as Perry rested her head on their shoulder

 

“Oh um… last night, but not for very long. I was watching Netflix late last night and then Carm woke me up kinda early this morning to take me to the arcade.”

 

“You need sleep, Laura. Here,” LaF said, patting their other shoulder, ”Perr always says I’m comfortable to take a nap on.” 

 

“But I can’t sleep, what if something happens when I’m asleep? Carm could die when I’m sleeping or something else can happen to her while I’m sleeping.”

 

“Just take a nap, Laura. I’ll wake you up if there is any news, okay?”

 

“Alright, I guess,” Laura said yawning while resting her head on their shoulder. It doesn’t take long for Laura to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Laura, wake up,” LaF said, shaking Laura awake.

 

“Hm?’ Laura mumbled.

 

“Carmilla is out of surgery, she’s okay.” 

 

Those words woke Laura up in an instant.

 

“Really? Is she awake? Is her head okay, what happened? How long have I been asleep?”

 

“I’m not sure how long you’ve been asleep, maybe 2 hours or so. They had to run some tests and repair some internal damage but other than that I think she’s okay, but they haven’t told me much. She isn’t awake yet, though. The doctor told me that we can’t go in to see her until she’s awake, but she gave me no indication of when she would wake up. I think they’re supposed to tell us when she’s awake though, but until then we just have to wait it out. Hey, did you tell your dad about all of this?” 

 

“Oh crap, with the craziness of all of this, I completely forgot,” Laura said, taking out her phone and dialing her father’s number.

 

“Oh hello Darling,” Papa Hollis said when he answered.

 

“Hi Dad. Hey listen, there are a couple of things I need to tell you.”

 

“Okay, what is it?’

 

“First of all, Carmilla proposed.”

 

“Oh I knew about that. She called to ask permission. Your girl is quite old fashioned. What else?”

 

“Well, um… she also sort of got hit by a car after pushing me out of the way.”

 

“Oh dear… is she okay? Your girl is a tough cookie but a car? I can imagine that would hurt her.” 

 

“Yeah… well at least I think she’s okay. They haven’t told me much but she just got out of surgery so they’ll let me go see her when she wakes up.” 

 

“Oh alright, tell me if there is any more news, okay Pumpkin? I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Of course, Dad. Talk to you later.”

 

“Laura,” LaF whispered, nudging her, “that’s the doctor who came to tell me about Carm.” Laura looked over at the doctor walking towards them, she was medium height with blonde hair.

 

“Oh you must be the fiancee,” she said addressing Laura, “I am Doctor  Scabbia and I will be overseeing Carmilla’s recovery. I was just coming to tell you that you can go and see her. I’ve never seen a person wake up that fast after surgery,” she said chuckling.

 

“Okay that’s great!” 

 

“Ms. Hollis, before you go in there I do have to tell you something…” the doctor said as Laura ignored her and ran into Carmilla’s room with the enthusiasm of a puppy whose owner had just come home.

 

“Carmilla! You’re awake!” Laura shouted excitedly as she ran over to her as Carmilla flinched.

 

“Oh I’m sorry if I’m being too loud, the doctors said that you’d probably have a headache, it’s just that you don’t know how happy I am to see you awake.  I was so scared, Carm. I didn’t know if you’d be okay, but now you’re awake and you’re okay. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Oh crap, now I’m rambling. I’m just so happy because once you’re healed we can plan the wedding and we can get married. And-”

 

“Oh um you… err um…” Carmilla trails off, twisting her face while trying to think, “Cupcake?”

 

“Yeah Carm? What’s wrong?”

 

“Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE MORE/FASTER.


End file.
